


Beyond Generic

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Other, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: There are others who may be able to do better, but Hound is always willing to try





	Beyond Generic

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Follow up to Hooker!Hound?

               “I want you to do me hard,” the petite mech instructed, laying back on the threadbare blanket and fondling his already sopping valve. The maroon biolights ringing the port flickered rapidly, signaling his eagerness.

               Hound hesitated, one knee on the bed and his other hand stroking his spike to final readiness. 

               “I… how hard?”

               “Dent me. I want to feel you for days…” the trick elaborated, thrusting three fingers deep inside himself and arching down onto them. 

               Hound’s optics flicked to the door. “I… I’m not one that mecha request for that type of interfacing… Bracket’s actually quite good at that… maybe I should fetch him, I know he’s available… no extra charge…”

               The mech reached up his other hand and grasped Hound’s hip, tugging. “No. You. You’re so wide and strong. I want to walk out of here covered in your paint. Please. I need you. I need you inside me.”

               Hound allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, spark contracting a little at the urgent sounds the other mech was now producing. The poor thing seemed so desperate. 

               Being rough wasn’t his specialty, but he would try his best.

               That’s all he could ask of himself.  

 

~ End


End file.
